


I Love You, But You Can't Leave This Bed

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jinyoung doesn't say the words back as often, but Jaebum would like to think that he doesn't need to hear the words back as much as he needs Jinyoung to know where he stands, what he means to Jaebum. </p><p>Because Jaebum knows that for all the time he's known Jinyoung, he's never been one for feelings, never put much thought into what comes behind the spoken word. But every once in a while, when he's held off enough, gone so many times leaving Jaebum's confessions to float off into the space in between them, he'll say them back, speaking low so that only Jaebum could hear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, But You Can't Leave This Bed

Jaebum likes to say it when there's no one around but Jinyoung to hear it. He whispers it in the dark right before he knows Jinyoung is about to succumb to sleep, when they're curled up around each other on the couch watching a movie that's just reached its climax. 

His favorite time to say it is when he's watching Jinyoung fall apart for him, under him, on top of him. He likes catching Jinyoung off guard with it, wreck him completely with the three words if his tongue or mouth, or cock hadn't done it enough. 

Jinyoung doesn't say the words back as often, but Jaebum would like to think that he doesn't need to hear the words back as much as he needs Jinyoung to know where he stands, what he means to Jaebum. 

Because Jaebum knows that for all the time he's known Jinyoung, he's never been one for feelings, never put much thought into what comes behind the spoken word. But every once in a while, when he's held off enough, gone so many times leaving Jaebum's confessions to float off into the space in between them, he'll say them back, speaking low so that only Jaebum could hear. 

And that's enough. Jaebum doesn't need a grossly exaggerated confession, doesn't need a mob of people around to witness the exchange. He's more than perfectly content with leaving everything as is, more than content with using his voice for what he feels.

Jinyoung fits against Jaebum like a book with its sleeve, snugly and like no other. Unique, like perhaps they were made just for each other. 

They’re basking in the afterglow of being together, skin on skin, words spoken and unspoken and Jaebum doesn’t think that Jinyoung is sleeping, but he doesn’t move in fear of jostling him from where Jinyoung is laying on his shoulder. Its been so long, his arm going almost completely numb but he stays stalk still, even going as far as measuring his breaths. 

Jinyoung finally shifts a bit in his arms, turning so that he was laying on his side and could look up at Jaebum, his hair tickling Jaebum’s forearm. “You’re not sleeping, are you?”

Jaebum shakes his head, lifting his hand and running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. He pulls him in close his other arm rubbing soothingly at the jut of his hip bone. “I thought you were.”

“Nah,” Jinyoung sighs, his body heaving with it, “just thinking.”

“What about?” 

"Mmh," Jinyoung moans, burying his face into Jaebum's neck. He tightens his arm around Jaebum's chest, and Jaebum chuckles, his body shuffling closer even though they're probably closer to being one person instead of two at this point, "food. I'm so damn hungry."

Jaebum would laugh if he wasn't already expecting that. He learned years ago to expect the unexpected before anything else when it came to Jinyoung so he just rolls his eyes and turns over, repositioning them so that they're both lying on their sides, noses nearly touching. The air around them stopped being uncomfortable, being so close became the norm when Jaebum found his relaxation in Jinyoung's touch. If anything, the only time Jaebum ever felt even the slightest bit uneasy when Jinyoung wasn't within distance to reach out and touch. Like he has to make sure he's real, Jinyoung exists. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Jaebum says into the breath of space separating them. It's insignificant, barely there but Jaebum feels the longing to be closer, to feel every part of Jinyoung against every part of himself. It's intoxicating how much he constantly feels like he needs Jinyoung but he doesn't hate it. 

Jinyoung fakes that he's thinking about the answer and he does what Jaebum was thinking and shuffles closer, pressing their lips together and kissing him. And it's like what Jaebum might constantly be feeling when he's around Jinyoung, like he can't get enough, like even if he does he needs more. He needs so much more. 

He kisses him like he won't be able to do it in the next second, like Jaebum might not let him for whatever reason. Jaebum lets him keep going because the last thing he wants to do is stop this. 

In the end Jinyoung does, he pulls away but doesn't let Jaebum get too far, not that Jaebum would even try. "I'm gonna get you to make me a sandwich."

Jaebum chokes on a laugh, "you're hilarious."

"Jae, please." But it's a losing battle and Jinyoung knows it, he knows that best out of the two of them. Jaebum wouldn't want to get out of this bed for anything, and he honestly wasn't letting Jinyoung out either. Not tonight at least. 

"No." He grunts, pulling Jinyoung into him and throwing a leg over his hip. Jaebum hugs him to his chest because he can, causing him to go immobile in his hold. Jinyoung doesn't even try to wiggle out of it, just sighs and moves so that his face isn't flush against Jaebum's neck so that he could breathe at least. 

"You're going to starve me, and I'm going to die." 

"Yup, well."

"You're a horrible human being." Is what Jinyoung says but he sinks into the way Jaebum is holding him, hugging him back with his arms around Jaebum's bare waist. 

"But you're in love with me."

As per usual, Jinyoung doesn't offer a verbal response and Jaebum didn't expect one, doesn't ask for one. He just keeps on holding on like he has the weight of Jingyoung's love in his arms and he lets that comfort him enough to sleep. 

Later that night Jaebum feels Jinyoung move in his grip, probably in a less-than-smooth attempt to sneak out and get some food but Jaebum holds fast and Jinyoung just groans. 

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other and Jaebum wakes up again the next morning to Jinyoung's growling stomach and a smack to the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it. Just JJ Project and the fluffiest fluff I've ever written.
> 
> Holla @ me here: imjaebumism.tumblr.com
> 
> and check out this blog for more writers (join if you are one!!) and stories got7writers.tumblr.com


End file.
